1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to a device for mechanically connecting, in a railing, the horizontal and/or slanted rails to the vertical posts.
2. Brief Description of the Prior Art
Many prior art devices have been proposed to secure the ends of the horizontal and/or slanted rails to the adjacent vertical posts.
These prior art devices include conventional L-shaped brackets screwed both to the rail and post. These brackets are usually apparent to affect the aesthetic of the railing- Also, they frequently become loose; this results into a railing lacking stiffness.
U.S. Pat. No. 4,923,176 (Heinz) issued on May 8, 1990, and U.S. Pat. No. 4,986,513 granted to Schultz et al. on Jan. 22, 1991 disclose connector brackets for attaching the ends of rails to adjacent posts while allowing selected orientation of a rail relative to a connector bracket and a post on which the latter bracket is installed. A drawback of these prior art connector brackets is that they are apparent and affect the aesthetic of the resulting railing.